Tales of a Kid Next Door
by idolR21
Summary: Two years later and the team still goes on missions in Numbah 1's name. One more year until decommissioning means they're trying to make the best of the last time they'll be together as a team.
1. Operation NOSTALGIA

Tales of A Kid Next Door

Chapter One: Operation N.O.S.T.A.L.G.I.A.

No

One

Seems

To

Acknowledge

Lost

Grand

Interesting

* * *

Avenue

"Kids next door! *bzzt* There *bzzt*problem *bzzt* delightful **bzzt robot *bzzt* help!"

"Numbah 362!" Numbah 5 said through the communicator. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

The Delightful Children then crashed through the top of the treehouse, holding Numbah 362 in their robot's hand. Numbah Five gasped and pressed a button on her commputer.

"Kids Next Door! They're in the main room! Get over here now!"

"Stupid Kids Next Door." The Delightful Children said. "You won't stop our new and improved robot. We've got her and nothing can stop us!"

Numbah 2 launched a laser gun at them, followed by Numbah 4's S.P.L.U.N.K.E.R. Numbah 3 then boarded H.I.P.P.Y.-H.O.P. And started attacking.

"Wait!" Numbah 5 said in the middle of the chaos. "Where's-"

CRASH!

The Delightful Children's machine exploded while Numbah 362 fell down from fifty feet up.

"Numbah 362!" Numbah 3 cried.

Suddenly, a boy with blonde hair and a red t-shirt swooped from the top of the treehouse and caught Numbah 362.

"Whew," Numbah 5 said. "That was a close one."

"Thanks," Numbah 362 said. "Numbah 1000."

"No problem," Numbah 1000 said. "I wouldn't want a pretty girl like you to fall to her doom like that." Rachel smiled at him but then composed herself.

"Alright Sector V, thanks again for the help. I'll be seeing you again." She strapped on a jet pack and space suit and headed towards the moonbase.

"Okay everyone," Numbah 5 said. "Let's get back inside the treehouse then."

Numbah 5 looked at the treehouse. Ever since Numbah 1 left for the Galactic Kids Next Door, things haven't been the same. Their new treehouse was not the old one, they relocated due to a mission failure at their old place. She did admit, the new treehouse was far more technologically advanced, but things weren't the same.

"The Yipper season finale's on tonight!" Numbah 1000 said.

"YES!" Numbah 2 said. "I've been waiting for this since I was ten!"

It was two years since Nigel left. They were all twelve years old. Only one more year, Abby thought. She never thought it would end so quickly, but everybody's gotta grow up sometime (unless of course, you're Leaky Leona).

"Numbah 1000, what time is it on tonight?" Numbah 4 asked him.

"I think it's on at 7 tonight." Numbah 1000 responded.

Numbah 1000 was the replacement for Numbah 1. The rest of the team quickly warmed up to him, but Abby still is wary of him sometimes. Even though she's the new Supreme Leader, no one could ever be as great a leader as Nigel Uno.

"Numbah 1000," Numbah 3 said. "Why do you have a picture of Rachel in your room?" 

"Hey, stop going in my room, Numbah 3!" 

Oh yeah. Him and Rachel. Numbah 5 has known from the beginning that Nigel and Rachel were meant to be together, even when he was dating Lizzie, she tried to do stuff to make him be with Rachel. Now that he's gone, Rachel is free to try and get someone else.

When Numbah 5 got back to the treehouse, they found another mission on the computer.

"Aw, really?" Numbah 5 said. "We just got done one mission and now another?"

"Numbah 5." The computer said. "Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb are causing trouble and we can't pinpoint their location."

"Ugh. Fine we're on it. Kids Next Door, battle stations!"

The team got into a jet plane and started tracking them down.

"I've got their location!" Numbah 2 said.

"There, I see them!" Numbah 1000 said.

Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb shot down their plane, and they landed on a huge intersection. Without saying a word, they shot Sector V down below the road.

"Ugh..." Numbah 5 said. "Huh?"

The group was in their old treehouse, but it was sideways. Numbah 5 looked around the main holding room of the old treehouse. It hadn't been touched in two years. It was exactly as they left it.

"Hello?" Abby yelled. "Anyone there?"

"I'm here," Numbah 1000 said. "They blasted us below ground, but we're in some sort of... fallen treehouse."

"This isn't just any old treehouse, Barry. This was... the original Sector V treehouse."

"Original? You mean like before I was here?" 

"Two years ago, about a year before you joined the Kids Next Door, we were on a mission. A mission to stop the adults from creating a massive interstate highway right in our neighborhood. People tried protesting. But no one stopped them. So of course, the Kids Next Door were sent to take care of the job. The first thing they tried to do was to tear down this very treehouse. But... they did. When the treehouse fell, they took that opportunity to take us out. They sent us to the other side of town, and they already started building right on top of our treehouse. Right on top of what used to be... Numbah 1's house."

"Wow. I never knew that..."

"I never thought I'd be back here." Numbah 5 then suddenly ran to the hall.

"Abby, wait!" Numbah 1000 said. He then followed her to a room.

"Numbah 1's room."

Numbah 1 never got a chance to pick up his belongings from his room the day he left to go to space. All of his stuff was still here.

"Are you gonna take stuff, Abby?" Numbah 1000 said.

"Nah." Numbah 5 said. "I wouldn't want to move all his stuff. What if he ever comes back? He'll want to see it exactly the way he left it."

"Abby, I know you haven't really liked me that much since I joined the team, but I'm trying to do my best . I'm not trying to completely replace Numbah 1, you know that. I'm one of the Kids Next Door, and so are you. He would want you to keep doing your job."

"Heh heh, you're right, Barry. Now come on. Let's get outta here."

END TRANSMISSION.


	2. Operation PLUS

Just a side note: Numbah 1000's real name is Barry Mil (Spanish for thousand). And yes, I am aware that "circumstances" is spelled with a C, I just needed it to fit with the acronym (KND does that a lot anyway).

Tales of A Kid Next Door

Operation: P.L.U.S.

Pivotal

Love

Under

Sircumstances

"You know Wally," Numbah 3 said. "You didn't need to buy me ice cream."

"Just take it, you know?" Numbah 4 said.

"But really Numbah 4, three whole scoops?"

"Just take it!" Numbah 4 startled himself. He didn't mean to yell at her like that. Numbah 3 looked the other way and continued licking her ice cream.

Numbah 4 felt like an idiot. He liked her for two years and still hadn't said anything about it. Kuki always seemed like she was interested in everyone but him.

"Look, I'm sorry Numbah 3. I just-"

But Wally could not finish his statement, as the Toilenator started attacking them. I know what you're thinking, the Toilenator, right? But before, the Toilenator had disappeared for a year-and-a-half before reappearing as one of the deadliest supervillains ever.

"Numbah 4!" The Toilenator said. "I have unfinished _business_ with you." The Toilenator then shot out rockets from his hand that exploded right after Numbah 4 grabbed Numbah 3 and backflipped out of the way.

"EW!" Numbah 4 shrieked. "DID YOU JUST SHOOT CRAP AT US?"

"Muhahahahahaha! Scared now, Numbah 4?"

"Hell no." Numbahs 2, 5, and 1000 then came past in a plane and picked up Numabahs 3 and 4.

"You're goin' down, Poopinator!" Numbah 5 said. "Numbah 2! Hit the flush button!"

"Roger that! Prepare to be flushed, Toilenator!" Numbah 2 hit the button and a rocket shot out and seemed to crash into the Toilenator. "Alright!"

But the Toilenator came out of the smoke completely unharmed.

"You stupid Kids Next Door think you can defeat me?" The Toilenator said. "I may have been the worst supervillain ever before... BUT NOW. I'M YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE." He then shot a rocket and aimed it at Sector V.

"NO!" Numbah 3 said, as she ran in front of the gang and was in direct trajectory of the poop cannon.

"Numbah 3! NO!" Numbah 4 then attempted to push Numbah 3 out of the way, but he was too late and they both were blasted. After the smoke cleared, Both Numbah 3 and 4 were gone.

"No!" Numbah 1000 said. "Wally! Kuki!"

When Wally had awakened, he found himself in a stinky chamber, chained against the wall next to Kuki. He did now know where he was and neither did Kuki.

"Kuki," Numbah 4 said. "Kuki, are you awake?"

"Wally?" Numbah 3 said. "Ugh… is that you? Where are we?"

"I have no clue. I think we're in the Toilenator's lair…"

"It sure smells like it."

"What the hell is his problem, anyway?"

"Maybe it has something to do with what you did two years ago, at that super villain meeting."

"Jeez, I mean he's already a feared villain, why does he have to come back and 'exact his revenge'?"

"I hear him coming!"

Wally and Kuki both pretended to be knocked out as the Toilenator came in and stood in front of Kuki.

"Wake up!" Toilenator said as he slapped Kuki.

"Oy!" Wally yelled. "Don't touch her!"

"Oh, look who's come to. It's my worst enemy!"

"Look, what is your problem?"

"My problem? Oh, yes. How I thought you were my ONLY FRIEND I HAD IN EVER! And you turn out to be from the stupid Kids Next Door! Not just that, from the group that constantly troubles all the super villains around here!"

"Well duh, that's what the Kids Next Door do! That's kinda the point! So what's your big plan for revenge? Because I'll take anything you throw at me!"

"Sorry Numbah 4. You're not going first." Toilenator looked at Kuki with an evil expression.

"No! Do not touch her! You can beat me up all you want, but don't touch her!"

"But what's the fun in not seeing you… SUFFER?"

Kuki screamed as the Toilenator started choking her and beating her up. Wally couldn't take it. He started shaking around in his shackles trying to get free, but they wouldn't budge. The Toilenator had beat up Kuki pretty badly.

"I guess that's enough for today." He slammed Kuki back against the wall and chained her up. "I'll see you both again tomorrow." The Toilenator left the jail cell laughing maniacally.

"Kuki…" Wally said, crying. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry…"

"It's… okay…" Kuki said, her voice weak and hoarse. "I would take a beating for you any day."

"Kuki…" Wally was crying rather hysterically now. "It's taken me two years to say this, but I think I'll finally say it today. I love you."

Kuki smiled. It felt warm for Wally seeing her smile through the various bruises and marks on her face. "Wally, I love you too."

Suddenly, the wall crashed through. Numbahs 5, 2, and 1000 had broken through the wall and found them.

"Holy shit!" Numbah 2 said. "I mean that literally and figuratively!"

"Not now, Numbah 2!" Numbah 5 yelled. "We gotta get Numbah 3 to the hospital! She looks really bad!"

Later at the hospital…

"She'll be fine," Mr. Lincoln said. "With the medicine, and the antibiotics, awww you know what I'm talkin' 'bout."

"But…" Wally said. "She will be fine, right?"

"Of course, Wally. It'll take a few days for her to heal, but she'll be okay."

"Can I see her?"

"Sure."

Wally was led to a hospital room where Kuki was on the hospital bed, watching TV.

"Hey." Wally said.

"Hey, Wally." Kuki replied.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just some bruises, but Mr. Lincoln gave me some painkillers."

Wally started crying.

"Wally?" Kuki said. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I let this happen to you. This is my fault."

"Wally, it's okay. It's not your fault." She kissed him. "I'll never hold this on your head."

"Kuki, I love you."

"I love you too Wally."


End file.
